


What Bunnies Are Known For

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BottomZoro, Costume Kink, Costume Party, M/M, TopSanji, men in heels, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Luffy's 21st birthday was a costume party?! In May?! Sanji didn't plan on going but Nami talked him into it...and into a costume. Normally he wouldn't mind wearing a skimpy leotard and heels but...what if Zoro was at the party, too?!Spoiler Alert!Zoro's at the party, too.Alternate Universe - Southern California, USA 2019. Post-time skip appearances (minus Zoro’s eye scar), 23 years old. One-shot.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 23
Kudos: 151





	What Bunnies Are Known For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madansemacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/gifts), [Leaf_cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leaf_cos).



> This story was entirely inspired by @Leaf_cos's sexy Sanji bunny on Twitter. I decided to follow madansemacabre's idea by writing a fic of my own!
> 
> You can view the literal god here:  
> https://twitter.com/Leaf_cos/status/1249393411796488201?s=20
> 
> And madansemacabre's original story here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620891

It was after 9:00 pm on a Saturday. Sanji had just gotten off his shift at the restaurant and was dead tired, ready to flop on his bed face-first. That wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, though, because he knew his best friend would kill him if he didn’t at least stop by her place beforehand.

Sitting in the driveway finishing off the last of his cigarette, Sanji shot off a quick ‘I’m here’ text to Nami and let himself inside her small condo. The downstairs was silent but he could hear the faint bumping of music from her bedroom on the second floor. Sanji followed.

“Oh, my sweet goddess,” Sanji drooled once he laid eyes upon Nami. At the sound of his voice, she turned with a warm smile and asked how his day went. The redhead continued brushing out the curls in her hair to get that perfect, soft wavy look. “I’m sorry, what?” Sanji asked, unable to comprehend a single word she had been saying.

She wore a strapless leotard that did wonders for her breasts. Over her legs were wide-diamond fishnets and on the back sat a fluffy, white puffball of a bunny tail. On the vanity were some other accessories to complete the outfit. Sanji was having a difficult time speaking because Nami looked _amazing._ She looked beyond amazing. Were there better words to use than amazing?

Tonight, all their friends were celebrating Luffy’s twenty-first birthday. Well, all except Sanji. Luffy had insisted it be a _costume_ party in _May._ His words were, _‘I won’t let you in if you aren’t dressed up!’_ and well, that addition was so last-minute Sanji didn’t have anything to wear. He had already apologized to Luffy earlier that day that he wouldn’t make it because of that, but Nami? Oh no, Nami was wearing a costume alright. She was dressed as a _sexy bunny._

“N-Nami, you look amazing,” Sanji finally blurted once his mind could work again. “I can’t believe you’re wasting this outfit on Luffy’s shitty party!”

Nami set her brush down and fluffed her hair a few times over her shoulders, turning this way and that in the giant mirror to see all angles. “It’s whatever. But you should hop in the shower so you can get ready. I want to leave soon.”

That struck Sanji as weird. “I was going to take one when I got home?” he said questioningly, more confused than anything.

“I _mean_ you’re coming with me to the party. I got you an outfit so you can go.”

Sanji smiled. “Did you, now? And what will I be going as tonight, my dear?” Sanji asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me it’s Hugh Hefner.” He rolled his eyes. “So cheesy.”

“Not at all!” Nami laughed and gestured to a piece of black cloth on her bed. “It’s a good thing I know your size, huh?”

Gently sitting on the edge of Nami’s bed, Sanji picked the garment up to hold it out in front of him. “Is this the whole thing? It doesn’t look like much of an outfit.” The holes in the fabric looked like it only covered a chest piece but he didn’t see any pants, capes, or jackets to go with it.

Nami moved to stand in front of the blonde. Both hands rested on her hips and a devious smile grew the longer Sanji looked up at her. Subconsciously, he felt himself shrinking under her, the weight of her evil stare made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I got us matching outfits.”

That wasn’t right. Sanji thought he heard her say, “Matching outfits? But you’re wearing…. _uhhh,”_ Sanji said and looked back to the fabric in his hand. “Oh, no, Nami - _what?”_

“Put it on.”

“What! Nami-”

 _“Put it on, Sanji,”_ Nami said through gritted teeth. “It was Buy One Get One Free and you needed a costume. You’re coming with me. Put. It. On.”

Sanji swallowed. “Of course,” he said, getting to his feet. Nami tossed him a pair of fishnet stockings and watched him leave to her adjoining bathroom. The shower began to run and shortly after, the water turned off and it was quiet. Twenty minutes had gone by since he’d been in there and finally, the doorknob clicked, Sanji opening the door.

Except he didn’t come out.

“Nami, I can’t wear this,” Sanji whined from behind the wooden door. 

“Get out here,” the redhead demanded, using the tone Sanji knew all-too-well _not_ to disobey. Not unless he wanted a goose egg between his eyes.

Hesitantly, Sanji stepped out, his head turned to the floor. “I don’t even have my heels to match this…”

“As I said, it’s a good thing I know your size,” Nami winked. A long, painted fingernail pointed to a pile of shoes Sanji assumed were all hers. 

“You’re kidding,” Sanji said flatly. Nami shook her head. She grabbed a pair of sleeve cuffs from the vanity and started buttoning them around her wrists. A small part of him was starting to really regret telling his best friend about his early college years. “Nami, I can’t go like this. What if Zoro is there?”

That got her to laugh enough to throw her head back and squeeze her eyes shut. _“Zoro?_ Attend a mandatory costume party? Get real, Sanji.”

___

Luffy’s place was _crazy._ The bass was deep, the colored lights flashed, and people spilled out onto the front porch. No one was passed out in a pool of their own vomit on the lawn, but hey, the night was still young. Nami shut the Uber's car door and placed a hand over Sanji's shoulder. 

"You walk so well in those." 

The blonde looked down and twisted his feet. The streetlamp reflected shiny, white strips across the glossy heels Nami had bought him. She was quick to say Sanji bad to pay her back, which was a given. He already knew that much. 

The shoes were a plain, closed-toe type, heel not large enough to trip Sanji up, but just the right height to show off his long, muscular legs. He had to admit his ass looked _glorious,_ too. He felt confident now that he had the entire costume on. Since there wasn't going to be anyone he knew here besides Luffy, his brother, that one creepy guy he had met a few times, and Nami, he figured he should lower his hackles and just enjoy the night. 

"I know," was all Sanji answered as they ascended the driveway and onto the porch. 

There were plenty of stares. Cowboys, fairies, gladiators, vampires, Princess Leia's, and sexy kitty cats all had their eyes on the matching bunnies, Sanji and Nami. He gave a sigh and wished for a cigarette to better ignore the whistles and grabby-hands thrown their way. If someone even _thought_ of touching Nami, he knew he didn't have to worry about her. Those stiletto heels she wore were sure to puncture someone's gut tonight. He really loved that woman. 

The two bunnies squeezed in and out of the packed living room in hopes to find the birthday boy. He would be ecstatic to see Sanji was able to make it. As he looked around, it was true, he saw no one he knew. All of these people must have been from Luffy’s college upstate. That kid had too many damn friends, _everyone_ knew Luffy.

In the dining room, all the chairs had been pushed to the side and the table had its extended leaf pieces out, elongating the table to its full length. There, they found Luffy. 

"SANJI!" The brunette shouted after he threw a perfect shot, winning his game of beer pong. "You're here! Will you play me next? I'm still sober cause everyone sucks," he said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He was dressed as a lame excuse of a pirate. An eye patch hung around his neck, a yellow sash tied loosely over his hips, and that concluded his costume. His shorts and tank top were from his normal wardrobe. Sanji felt a little irritated at his care-free outfit when Sanji had to be dressed like _this,_ with his _ass hanging out._ Whatever. 

The defeated opponents swore and sauntered off, making room for Sanji. He realized as he rearranged the water-filled cups that he didn't have a drink. Nami had gone missing so he assumed that's what she had left to do. The two cups the other team managed to take from Luffy were set back in their place before Luffy started _whooping_ about his friend being here. Sanji smiled.

As he had thought, Nami pushed her way back to them with a tray of shots. Inside was a light amber liquid that smelled of cinnamon, causing Sanji’s nose to wrinkle when he placed it close to his face. 

“Luffy, you know you’re allowed to drink _outside_ the game, too, right? You could have sipped on a drink while you played,” Nami said, handing a glass over. “Where’s Law?”

The birthday boy deflated, staring down at his glass with a frown. “Him and Zoro walked off cause I was winning too easily and it _‘bored them.’”_

Sanji froze. “W-what? Zoro’s here?”

“Awww, hunny,” Nami said sympathetically. “Take his shot for him, then! I’ll go get him while you play.” She turned to face the blonde, that devious smile back. “And Zoro.”

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Like, yeah, it was possible he was here but then Nami had said Zoro doesn’t do costume stuff and this is a costume party, right!?!?! Luffy said you couldn’t get in without one! Sanji felt so exposed, so vulnerable, _so much skin showing!_

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Nami shouted and the three of them downed their shots, Luffy taking a second one right away like the little champ he was. She collected their glasses and looked in Luffy’s Solo cup he had forgotten about. “What’s this?” Luffy shrugged. “Can I taste?” He nodded so Nami took a sip. “Oh, that’s yummy! Did you make this yourself?”

“Shishishi, nooooo, it was Zoro! He knows how to make all kinds of drinks cause he used to bartend. I’m sure he’d make you one, too, if you asked.” 

Nami mumbled she didn’t know that about Zoro, then left the two to their game. Sanji said he’d just share Luffy’s drink if he needed it until Nami got back with Law and…..and _Zoro,_ but she didn’t come back fast enough for the entire first game. Sanji was just as good at beer pong as Luffy was so the first round went by in a flash. There were a few people asking to play next but Sanji wasn’t quite ready to give it up yet, he hadn’t even had a proper drink made. Although, he figured he _could_ play later, too. 

Luffy left to get them more shots. Sanji had bent to collect the stray ping pong balls that accumulated in the corner when he suddenly felt a hand on his ass, squeezing in a crushing grip. He straightened in a jolt, red dusting his cheeks. He didn’t know anyone here and the four people he _did_ know wouldn’t even think of touching him like that - no matter what he was wearing. Whipping his head around, he came face to face with a man about half a foot taller than him, even in heels, and wider than a damn fridge. Sanji was in such a state of shock he couldn’t even retaliate. He’d never been _felt up_ before.

The man grabbed his jaw and was talking to him, his beer-soaked breath smothering Sanji, but the blonde didn’t hear a single word as his mind was still blank from the feeling of someone grabbing him.

“Well, bunny boy? How bout it?” the guy asked again. 

Sanji blinked, shaking the trance from his head. “W-what? Get the fuck off of me!” he said and before he could knee the man in the groin, a second person grabbed the hand that clutched Sanji and bent it backward, digging into the right pressure points causing the man’s sausage fingers to become useless.

“Say g’night to everyone,” the new guy said and quickly bent the man’s arm behind his back and forced him forward through the living room and out the front door. Sanji stared as he realized it was a fucking _cop_ who interfered. 

Sanji looked around to see if anyone else was freaking out that a cop had been casually mingling around college students but no one else seemed to have noticed. He let new players take over for him and Luffy at the table, moving out of the way. To protect himself from further harassment, he leaned against a wall and kept a lookout for Nami or Luffy. The whole situation was so gross and now he just wanted to go home. He was way too sober for this. 

“Oh, Sanji! You made it!” a voice called. It was Luffy’s older brother, Sabo. He was dressed in fancy attire with a big top hat. “Thought you didn’t buy a…” Sabo looked Sanji up and down. “Let me guess - Nami?” Sanji gave him a face of, _gee, you think!?_ Making the other blonde laugh. “You look good, though. It’s...kinda sexy?”

“Uh, thanks,” Sanji said, not feeling very confident anymore. He rubbed his jaw where those meaty fingers grabbed him, hoping to rid the ghosted feeling away. “A cop was here, by the way.”

 _“A cop?!”_ Sabo spat, almost choking on his water bottle. “Oh, wait, do you mean Zoro?”

Why would Sanji mean Zoro? “No, I don’t mean _Zoro,_ Sabo. This guy had dark hair.”

Sabo laughed. “How long has it been since you’ve seen Zoro, man? He dyed it back a few months ago for graduation because the academy made him. Zoro wore an old uniform for the party.”

That made more sense. If it were a uniform, it technically wasn’t a costume, right? And now Zoro would be interested in the party because he was already ‘in costume’ and there was booze. Free booze. Sanji didn’t know much about the guy but he did know the man _loved_ drinking.

“Is...is it okay for a cop to be here? I mean, I’m sure there are underage people here,” Sanji said, scanning over the younger faces in the living room.

“Nope, I’ve been checking the door. I must have missed you coming in when I went to the bathroom. Also, Zoro isn’t ‘technically’ here, so shhhh.” At that, Sabo craned his neck towards the front entrance. “Looks like Zoro is back so I gotta go. Was only taking a quick break while he dealt with that big dude.”

“Yeah, uh...right. I saw.”

“Anyway, it’s nice you could make it! I bet Luff was real happy, huh?” Sabo said and slapped his hand over Sanj’s shoulder. “See ya!”

“See ya.” Sanji gave a have-hearted wave. This night was not going the way he had expected whatsoever. He had planned on going home to snuggle under a bunch of blankets while Netflix played in the background. Maybe wake up on Sunday and make Luffy a big breakfast for his birthday since he’d miss the party. 

But now he’s here and he’s still pretty fucking sober and he was sexually assaulted and he just wanted a damn cigarette. Thinking all his friends got lost or distracted, Sanji pushed off the wall to do just that. 

A police officer was standing next to him now, though, stopping him in his tracks.

“Z-Zoro,” Sanji said a little more breathily than he wanted. There he was. His crush for over two years now in a _uniform_ for crying out loud. 

“You alright?” Zoro said sternly, his brows furrowed together. “Was passing by and saw that guy grabbin you. Figured by yer face ya weren’t enjoin it.”

That was an understatement. “No, I did not enjoy that. So much so that I’m going to smoke it away after I down some much-needed alcohol. If you’ll excuse me,” Sanji said and made for the kitchen. 

Same as the living room, the kitchen was packed from wall to wall. The counters were littered with various bottles and half-empty plastic cups, long forgotten by the drunken fool who poured it. Sanji saw a stack of pizza boxes by the microwave and a few more on the floor, most likely empty. Besides those boxes was Luffy in Law’s lap, the two of them making out. Cool. _That’s new._

Next to the sink was an unopened fifth of vodka. That’s what Sanji was looking for. 

Cranking the cap off, Sanji threw the bottle back and sucked down as much as he could before his throat burned to a crisp. Letting up, he gasped for air and squeezed his eyes shut from the horrid taste, wiggling his nose. He waited a few moments to catch his breath and let the fire in his belly settle, then threw it back again.

“That’s better,” Sanji sighed, wiping the dribble from his mouth. He capped the bottle, pulled up the slowly falling leotard, and went through the slider door that had been left wide open.

The back deck was spacious enough for a whole new party. He remembered Luffy complaining about Sabo forcing him to help build it. That’s when Luffy tricked _him_ into helping. That was the day he met Zoro.

Under a cuff, Sanji had strapped one of his smaller cigarette cases to his wrist. Pulling out a cig and lighting up, Sanji took the first drag like he hadn’t smoked in years. It felt good to fill his lungs to the brim. The alcohol was beginning to hit him so he leaned his forearms over the railing and sunk his head between his shoulders to look at the shadowy grass below.

It was cool enough out that Sanji shivered when the wind blew. Summer hadn’t quite moved in to make the nights warm enough for the outfit he was wearing. He scoffed at the idea of him showing up like this while _Zoro_ was here. They hadn’t really talked much so Sanji wasn’t sure what the guy thought of him, but he could only imagine what a gorilla muscle-head like him thought of another man wearing a onesie and heels. They argued over a few things before, but nothing to lose sleep over or ruin what little acquaintance-ship they had. Sanji couldn’t even remember what they argued about - stupid shit, no doubt. It was his way of flirting but he was sure Zoro was just plain arguing, unlike him. And straight, also unlike him.

“Hey,” Zoro’s voice said behind him.

Sanji groaned. This was his luck. Why couldn’t he have run into Zoro when he was in one of his perfectly tailored suits? Or even in his chef whites, he looked damn good in those, too. “If you don’t have anything nice to say, leave now, or I’ll put this expensive shoe against your throat.”

“You threatenin an officer of the law?” Zoro asked, coming up beside the blonde. He copied Sanji and leaned over the railing to look down at the very interesting grass. Smoke made its way over to him.

“Yes, _sir,_ I am,” Sanji mocked and took another pull from his cigarette. “But thanks for earlier. Didn’t realize it was you without that mossy green hair of yours.” In his peripheral, Sanji saw Zoro’s left hand come up and rake through his hair.

“Yeah, I hate it black. Too boring.” The hand dropped. “So uh...you wear stuff like that often?” Zoro asked. Sanji warned him again but he held up his hands to defend himself. “I wasn’t sayin anything bad! Just askin.”

Sanji let out a long sigh. He felt loose enough he could speak to Zoro without feeling entirely too uncomfortable. “Maybe,” he vaguely answered with a shrug. The cigarette was down to the filter now. He twisted the butt between two fingers, inspecting it as if he stared at it hard enough it would regrow and he could smoke it again. “And what if I do?”

For a moment, Zoro didn’t speak. The loud laughs and hollering from the people out in the dark yard filled in the silent gap between them. Sanji squinted his eyes to see what the people were doing, deciding they were playing catch or something of the sort. Sanji felt strangely relaxed after admitting he may or may not occasionally dress more feminine. Almost relieved to say it, even. Culinary school was much different than what people knew, especially in California. He softly laughed to himself at the memories he had made.

“Figured you’d be like that,” Sanji said with a sad smile. He straightened to leave but Zoro’s hand grabbed him. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Zoro said.

“You didn't have to.”

Sanji tried jerking out of Zoro’s hold but the guy gave a light tug, silently asking for him to stay. Sanji stayed.

“I think you, uh, look good,” Zoro said, suddenly looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. The air around him just _oozed_ awkward. If Sanji were a little less inebriated, he’d have been too busy tripping over his own tongue to ask Zoro what the hell he meant by that. But after a decent smoke to calm his nerves and downing a quarter of that bottle of vodka, Sanji was feeling good.

“Yeah?” the blonde asked, stepping into Zoro’s space. The man stood straight and slightly leaned back to avoid Sanji’s hard stare. “What do you like about it?” Zoro was looking over at the slider door in hopes Sanji would back down but he didn’t. Instead, Sanji took his pointer finger and moved Zoro’s jaw so their eyes met again. “You gonna answer me, _Officer?”_ Zoro cleared his throat and darted his eyes around to look at anything that wasn’t Sanji. Maybe the guy wasn’t as straight as he had originally thought….The blonde took a step back and gave Zoro a once over. “You know, you don’t look half bad yourself. Uniform looks good on you. Kind of tight, though, don’t you think?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s cause these are, they’re my,” Zoro stammered. Sanji could tell flirting was not something he did very often. He was awkward and shy and, _fuck,_ if that wasn’t cute as hell. “These are my old blues from orientation. I, uhm, bulked up since then.”

“I noticed,” Sanji teased and took a risk by running his hand up Zoro’s bicep, giving it a playful squeeze. He then lifted his leg to rest on a nearby chair and let his hand slide from his knee up to his hip. Zoro’s eyes were glued to the motion. “You never told me what you liked about the outfit.” Zoro nodded but didn’t speak. Only watched. Sanji had to admit the attention alone was turning him on. He continued sliding his hand up, hooking a finger under the leg hole and pulling upward to expose more skin.

“Yer drunk,” Zoro finally said and looked away. The porch light showed how red his face was, embarrassed by what he had seen.

“Oh please, don’t give me that bullshit,” Sanji said, dismissing the excuse thrown at him. Hesitantly, Zoro backed up a step to put some space between him and Sanji’s open legs. The blonde placed his foot back on the deck and got in Zoro’s face, their noses practically touching. “You know what bunnies are known for, Zoro?”

Zoro thought about it, trying to come up with some facts he knew about rabbits - which was none. “Uhm, being...soft?” he answered. Sanji could see how badly he wanted to back up but the brute’s pride wouldn't let him, so he stayed. The alcohol caused Sanji to slightly sway forward, Zoro catching him before their lips could touch.

“Yes, yes bunnies are soft, aren’t they?” Sanji whispered. “They’re also known for fucking like _crazy.”_

The cop quickly turned away to cough into his hand. “W-what?! Where did that come from?!” Zoro asked. Sanji threw his head back in laughter, swaying to the side, and ended up leaning on the railing to hold himself up. “How much have you had to drink?”

Sanji placed a finger under his chin while he dramatically thought about it. “Enough to boldly ask you to follow me inside so you can feel how soft this tail is,” he said and made for the slider door without seeing if Zoro was following. He didn’t need to check. When Zoro’s stare wasn’t avoiding him, he had elevator eyes, drinking in everything Sanji had to offer. There might as well have been drool hanging from his mouth, but he was too polite to _actually_ do so.

Weaving around the swarms of college students, Sanji made it to the living room. Sabo gave him a wave from the door when they connected eyes, then the bunny proceeded up the stairs, one by one, making sure his ass was the main view for as long as possible. When he reached the door to Luffy’s room, he stopped to wait. Not a beat later he felt a presence behind him. He smiled to himself and went inside.

Sanji let Zoro in then shut the door after him. Zoro awkwardly turned around. Sanji knew he was stone-cold sober and this was probably really strange for him; being asked to fuck his friend’s friend out of nowhere. Apparently not strange enough, though, because, well, _here he was._

Slinking his way into Zoro’s space, Sanji gave him a light push to back up and sit on the edge of Luffy’s bed. When he sat with a huff, Sanji swept a hand down the side of his jaw with a feather-like touch, and the man’s eyes slowly closed, a smile forming.

“You won’t regret this in the morning?” Zoro asked, his hands finding Sanji’s hips and squeezing.

“I’ll only regret I didn’t do this sooner,” Sanji said, a thumb tracing over Zoro’s bottom lip now. “Why don’t you wrap this mouth around this here,” he suggested, his other hand grabbing himself through the black cotton costume.

Zoro huffed a laugh, giving another squeeze, this time over Sanji’s ass. “Didn’t think you were like this, blondie.”

“Like what?” Sanji asked, gripping Zoro’s chin. “You’re the one who followed me up here without a word.” He kept his hold on the other while his free hand moved the leotard to the side and fished out his aggressively hard cock. Zoro glanced down as much as he could in Sanji’s hold.

“Yer not wearing underwear?!”

“No, Officer, I am not. Didn’t have any with me for this outfit,” Sanji sighed as he stroked himself. He liked looking down at Zoro’s bulky frame. He liked having him in his grasp. He liked the way Zoro stared up at him.

As Zoro’s hands snaked their way over his ass, his hips, his pelvis, he finally wrapped a hand around Sanji’s to help him. “Ain't bein constricted by those fishnet things?”

Sanji smiled. “I had to snap a few open to fit, yes. You’re so observant, Zoro. Now be a good officer of the law and suck my dick.”

Hearing that made Zoro’s mouth hang open in shock and Sanji took pleasure in pushing himself inside at the opportunity. Zoro’s eyes went wide and he gagged but Sanji didn’t let up. The music from downstairs was muffled but still clear enough to tell which song was playing. Sanji hummed along with it, listening to the lyrics and the sloppy slurping sounds Zoro was suddenly making. He was getting _really_ into it, tripping the blonde up.

The feeling of Zoro’s tongue swishing around the head of his cock made Sanji’s knees tremble, almost too weak to stay standing. Without realizing it, he slowly began pumping his hips for more. There was a low grumble from Zoro but he took it anyway and that made it all the better. A shiver ran up Sanji’s spine.

“Go ahead. Pet the bunny, Zoro,” Sanji cooed, running his fingers through black hair. He noticed there were a few spots that were still green, showing off how bad Zoro was at dying his own hair.

Doing as he was told, one of Zoro’s hands made its way to Sanji’s ass, caressing a cheek and patting the fluffy bunny tail before playing with the hem of his outfit. Sanji wiggled his hips and Zoro took that as a cue to dip his finger inside, only for Sanji to smack his hand away and push him back over the bed. “I don’t think so, Officer. Not what I meant.”

Saliva was smeared around Zoro’s lips, leaving them shiny. He propped himself up on his elbows and quirked an eyebrow up at him, letting his gaze stop over the erection in his face. “You gonna show me how bunnies fuck now er what?”

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes and put your hands out.”

Zoro frowned. Quickly readjusting himself in his pants first, he sat up and did as he was told again. There was a _click_ followed by a second _click_ and Zoro knew that sound all too well. He opened his eyes to see Sanji smirking down at him. “When did you grab those?”

Sanji tightened the metal cuffs over Zoro’s wrists enough he wouldn’t be able to slip out. “Just now, you idiot. Now let’s see what you got under here,” he said, climbing into Zoro’s lap and began unbuttoning his shirt. The fabric rubbing against his dick made him rut against Zoro’s abs, giving off a moan. It was all beginning to feel a little surreal because this could have easily passed as one of his wet dreams he had about Zoro. The small interactions they had together would fuel his fantasies for months and finally, Sanji was able to act one out with him. He rubbed against Zoro again in anticipation.

The opened shirt revealed more sun-kissed skin, scars, and the best pair of tits Sanji had ever laid eyes on. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispered as he felt them up. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so hot.”

A cocky grin split Zoro’s face in two but Sanji ignored it, instead, fondling up and down his pecs. Zoro played with Sanji’s cock which turned him to putty but he was quick to shake away the fog that was clouding his mind. There wouldn’t be a lot of time before someone potentially interrupted them, most likely having the same idea to use an empty room to get it on. Sanji pinched Zoro’s nipples hard in frustration that he couldn’t savor this steamy moment with his crush.

“On your knees, Officer,” Sanji said and tapped Zoro on the shoulder a few times to get him moving. He looked around the room and cursed under his breath.

“What is it?” Zoro asked over his shoulder. 

“I was so anxious to fuck you that I forgot about the lube problem,” Sanji answered. He stood to sift through Luffy’s dresser drawers in search of anything close. 

Zoro dropped his head to rest against the bed, his body sagging with disappointment. “I really doubt you’re going to find anything of use in here, man. Pretty sure that dude never masturbates.”

Mumbling as he continued looking, Sanji said, “No, he may not, but that creepy tattooed guy probably does. Saw them making out in the kitchen. Just have to keep looking…. _Here we are!”_ Sanji sing-songed, throwing a hand high above his head, the glorious container of lube glowing with a halo behind it. “And there are a _fuck ton_ of condoms in here, holy shit,” Sanji looked around again. “Is this really Luffy’s room?”

“Just fuck me, will you? You fucking slutty, blonde bunny.”

Sanji jerked his head towards the other. “Excuse me?”

Zoro smirked. “You heard me,” he growled. He arched his back and stretched his cuffed hands out in front of him, gripping the blanket. “C’mon, I’m not the one that just got his dick sucked, y’know? I want somethin, too.”

“Oh, I’ll give you something,” Sanji said and got behind the other. He reached over and picked Zoro up by his collar so he was sitting up on his knees. He complained and asked what the hell Sanji was doing now but Sanji put his lips to his ear and said, “Take this belt off for me.”

Looking down at the bulky belt with all its pouches and straps, he agreed it was better for him to pull it off. Working with the cuffs, he fingered around the clasp and undid it, Sanji wasting no time to throw it aside and start undoing his pants. Zoro softly laughed but Sanji was too drunk to argue with whatever it could be that he found so funny. Shitty, sexy bastard. 

With his pants around his thick thighs, Sanji pushed Zoro back onto his forearms and lubed his fingers up, pressing one inside without hesitation. Their time limit seemed to be shrinking and any moment now this could all get ruined and taken away from him. Now that he had come this far, Sanji didn’t even think he would care if someone walked in. He may just turn to the door, give a friendly wave, and keep fucking this police officer.

Oh shit, Sanji was going to fuck a real police officer and it was _Zoro._ Fuck, he couldn’t wait. Zoro pushed himself onto Sanji’s finger and moaned for more. Sanji inserted a second one a little faster than he normally would have but Zoro hissed a low ‘yesssss’ into the bed, making him feel less bad about it. _Like, obviously_ this meat-head looked good every waking moment of his life but _damn_ did he look fantastic right now. Sanji’s view was _glorious._ He barely had to move his hand to work Zoro open as he fucked himself on Sanji’s fingers. His ass lifted in the air just for him.

“Do you think you could take me now? I can’t wait any longer,” Sanji complained when his dick twitched at the sight before him.

“Yeah,” Zoro answered. As Sanji got himself ready, Zoro repositioned his knees, spreading them as far apart as his pants would let him, and hooked his boots over the edge of the bed for added stability. 

Sanji lined himself up, looking down. He suddenly became very aware that he was still in his bunny costume, heels and all, and couldn’t suppress his smile. The most masculine person he knew and pined after was actually into men and was letting a guy in heels fuck him in his best friend’s bed. The thought alone almost made Sanji double over from the boiling sensation it produced in his groin. He looked down at his feet again to burn the image in his mind that he was going to fuck Zoro for the first (and hopefully not the last) time in these shiny, black heels. 

Finally, Sanji touched the tip to Zoro’s entrance and slowly pressed inside to not hurt him. The thumping of the beat downstairs wasn’t enough to drown out Zoro’s quiet sigh.

“Oh, yeah,” Sanji said more to himself than for Zoro. He squeezed the meat on his hips until he was all the way inside, nothing more to give. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Zoro rocked himself over Sanji’s cock since the blonde wasn’t moving. “Fer so long?” he panted. “You wanted to, _ahh…_ ” he ducked his head between his shoulders, unable to withstand the feeling of Sanji meeting his desperate squirming. “You wanted to have sex with me?” Sanji hummed his answer and Zoro scoffed. “Then why the fuck you always arguin, _ahh,_ with me? Figured ya didn’t like me mmmmm- _ahh, ahh,_ -much.”

“Shut up,” Sanji said and snapped his hips forward and Zoro shouted out. From there, Sanji couldn't stop himself from pounding into him. The room was becoming uncomfortably warm, beads of sweat welling up on their skin. But it didn’t matter because Zoro’s insides were so deliciously tight around him. Zoro’s throaty, deep whines were going to send him over the edge but, even though they _should_ end this sooner than later, he wasn’t quite done with him yet.

Sanji told Zoro to flip onto his back and threw both of his legs over his right shoulder. He leaned his head next to his gross boots and looked down on Zoro with a fond smile. Both hands were resting over his sweat-slicked chest, locked in place with nowhere to go. A frown sat on his face, probably because Sanji wasn’t giving him what he wanted, what they both wanted. Sanji reached under Zoro to guide himself back inside and then wrapped an arm around Zoro’s thighs.

Watching Zoro’s mouth hanging open and his eyes roll back had Sanji driving every thrust harder than the last. Those lewd noises spilling from his lips after every gasping breath…

Suddenly, Zoro grabbed himself with one hand, twisting his wrists in the cuffs to get the best access. He jerked himself off, lifting his hips when Sanji’s even pace broke into something more sporadic. It was all too much for Sanji to bear witness to, especially the feeling of the leotard sliding down, the top hem brushing across his nipples, up and down, up and down with his movement. Sanji tore his gaze away to look down at his chest. Red splotches from the heat and a sheen of sweat could be seen under the curly, black hairs. He tightened his hold on Zoro’s thighs, gripping his pants to force himself inside the man harder. 

Sanji returned his gaze just in time to see cum falling from Zoro’s cock, dripping over his hand and shooting onto his belly. The moans, the sighs, the little gasps of air he sucked in as Sanji drove in harder, it was just what he had wanted from this. _He was so close...so, so close..._

 _“Ah,_ I’m cumming,” Sanji said, squeezing his eyes shut. The last few pumps came to a stop and Sanji, still seated inside, tried catching his breath, finally aware of how dizzy he had become. Zoro clenched over him, bringing Sanji back to reality and opening his eyes. “Shit, Zoro. I wanna go again,” he admitted with a smile too wide for his face. He couldn’t help but laugh, whether it was from the post-orgasm high or the alcohol, he didn’t know, but he was so happy right now. “Did you like it?”

Zoro’s mouth turned into a flat line, his brows creasing together. He gestured towards his stomach and when Sanji shrugged, he smiled too. “Idiot.”

“Oi,” Sanji said with another thrust. Zoro made a noise that sounded like a mix of annoyance, pleasure, and soreness. He grabbed the base of his cock, pulled out, and tore the condom off. “I wasn’t kidding, though. I want to do this again.”

“Right now?” Zoro complained as he sat up. He looked so silly with his messy erection weeping over his lap, face flushed pink. He grumbled about the cuffs as he managed to wiggle his pants back up. “At least buy me dinner first,” he joked.

“Alright,” Sanji said and helped Zoro zip and button his pants. For a split second, Zoro seemed slightly shocked to hear Sanji agree so fast, but then his face smoothed out again. Sanji _did_ just say he had been wanting him for a while now. Readjusting the leotard back in its proper places, Sanji added, “but I’ll make you dinner instead. I can do it better than anyone.”

“Is that so?” Zoro teased. He gestured for Sanji to get the keys to the metal cuffs but the blonde shook his head. 

Sanji pulled him by the arm to the bathroom down the hall. There, he helped wipe Zoro’s torso down with a damp cloth and buttoned the shirt back up. It was all too funny because Zoro one-hundred percent looked like he had just been fucked. There was no excuse that could be made to get around _that_ one.

Alone in the bathroom, Sanji told Zoro he was a fantastic chef and he’d make him the best meal he’d ever had in his life. Zoro challenged him on his grand statement, agreeing to be the judge.

“You know, you never told me what you liked about this bunny costume, Zoro,” Sanji reminded the other, one hand on the door handle waiting. Zoro’s body pressed against his back, then mushed him against the door.

In his ear, Zoro whispered, “Take off these _fucking_ handcuffs and I’ll show you what I like about that damn bunny suit.”

Laughing, Sanji said, “Thought you wanted dinner first, Officer?”

___

“Oh, Sanji! There you are!” Luffy called out over the music. He waved his hands as he jumped up and down for the blonde to see him. Sanji gave him a wave so he knew he saw him and headed over, Zoro behind him.

“Hey,” Sanji said and scruffed Luffy’s hair.

“Where were youuuu,” Luffy whined. “I wanted to play beer pong again but you were gone! Oh, hi Zoro!”

“Hey, Luf,” Zoro said, not making any sort of effort to come out from behind Sanji. He knew Luffy wouldn’t piece any of the information together but Law would. The lanky, mess-of-a-guy stood pressed against Luffy’s side as some girls danced behind him. He didn’t look pleased about it at all.

Luffy’s eyes closed when his smile took over his entire face. “Have you been hanging with Sanji, then?”

Sanji opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shrill laugh. The people nearby turned to the source to see what was so funny. It was Nami, currently slapping some huge guy dressed as an angel on the back, making him cough up the liquid he just downed. The four boys made their way over to see if she was alright, which of course she was - it was the _other guy_ who needed the reassurance. He looked tootsed off his mind. It was clear Nami had drunk him under the table. Seeing her friends were surrounding her, she gave one final slap to his shoulder and stood from the couch.

“Sanji! Where were you? I was looking for you!”

The blonde smirked, silently telling his best friend _exactly where he had been._ “It seems a few people were,” he said. Nami’s eyes went wide. Ever so slightly, he nodded his head in confirmation, just a sliver of a movement that only she could pick up. Then her eyes darted to Zoro who was aimlessly looking around, still partly hiding behind Sanji. 

“Zoro!” Nami shouted. “You dressed up! Who knew such a boring prick like you actually had a single ounce of fun in’em!”

Sanji, Luffy, and Nami cackled. Even Law smirked.

“Shaddap, you little witch," Zoro spat.

“I’m a _bunny,_ idiot.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro said and leaned over Sanji’s shoulder. “What kinda bunny ain't got ears, huh?” 

Nami gasped, dramatically offended Zoro would bring that up. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air. “I simply forgot to buy them, that’s all.”

Luffy laughed louder than the rest of them and when he managed to control his laughter, he asked Sanji to play beer pong with him again. 

“Actually, Luffy, I was thinking of heading out. I had a long day at work,” Sanji had said and opened his arms to give the birthday boy a goodbye hug. The movement revealed Zoro and Law zeroed in on what Zoro had been hiding this entire time.

“Zoro, why are you in your own handcuffs?” Law asked, eyeing him suspiciously. The wheels in his head turned so fast and he shot Sanji a glare once he came to the correct conclusion. It’s not like Law didn’t already know the answer without asking. The guy was probably the smartest person at the party next to Sabo. Luffy repeated the question because he, too, was curious to know, but the wheels in _his_ head moved at a snail’s pace. Sometime next week it might click, but not any time soon.

The rabbit was out of the bag now. It would be a wasted effort to steer the conversation to anything else. Zoro lifted his arms over Sanji so the blonde was locked in his hold, then set his chin on his shoulder to look at his friends. Sanji could feel him lightly chuckling against him.

“Cause,” Zoro started, feeling down Sanji’s front and grabbed a handful of his dick. Sanji stiffened and Law and Nami’s eyes went wide. “I wanted to find out what bunnies are known for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My content will ALWAYS be free, but if you liked this story, consider [buying me a Ko-Fi?](ko-fi.com/sydneyxface)  
> You can find me on [Twitter here.](https://twitter.com/sydneyxface)


End file.
